valthiarfandomcom-20200214-history
Talent System
Stat Upgrades Stat Upgrades are anything that improve your character's base stats: HP (Health), DR (Damage Rate), IR (Injury Rate), and KR (Kill Rate). As an unequipped civilian, your base stats would be HP: 0 DR: 1 IR: 40 KR: 100 however as you progress in the Talent System, you will gain an increase in stats. Starting off at level 1, if you are a basic warrior with mail armor and a sword, your stats would probably look something like HP: 5 DR: 1 IR: 30 KR: 74 but hitting level 2 would enable a stat upgrade. A Stat Upgrade can be chosen by the player rather than at random, however the amount rewarded in the upgrade is at random. Here is how a typical Stat Upgrade can affect your stats: HP: +1-10 DR: +1-3 IR: -1-5 KR: -1-7'' ''However, the HP and DR Stat Upgrades aren't available as often as IR and KR Stat Upgrades, and the ability to upgrade HP and DR will depend on your class. Additionally, if there is a chance of your KR exceeding your IR in a Stat Upgrade, you won't be able to upgrade your KR until your IR is lowered beyond that chance. Your stats will be kept track of in your TRP Currently Section. Base Stats Armor and weapons will alter a character's Base Stats, which are the stats that a character starts off with at level 1. However, Basic Units, or the unnamed units which make up a nation's military, will have lower stats than a Champion, or a named unit capable of fighting. Champion Base Stats Cloth Armor: HP: 3 DR: 1 IR: 30 KR: 70 Leather Armor: ''HP: 4 DR: 1 IR: 30 KR: 73'' Mail Armor: ''HP: 5 DR: 1 IR: 30 KR: 74'' Plate Armor: ''HP: 6 DR: 1 IR: 30 KR: 75'' Leveling System Fighting and training will give your character experience, which in turn will contribute to leveling up. The best way but also riskiest way to earn experience is through real world combat and not training with a training dummy or personal trainer. Every level will give a different type of upgrade, and leveling up will take longer as you reach higher levels. There are 30 levels, Level 1 is typically a civilian or inexperienced unit while Level 30 is an Archon. Here are the rewards for each level, though as aforementioned, the HP and DR Stat Upgrades will vary based on class. Your level will be kept track of in your TRP OOC Section. As aforementioned, any upgrade to these stats will be with the following amount: HP: +1-10 DR: +1-3 IR: -1-5 KR: -1-7 Level 1: IR/KR Upgrade Level 2: IR/KR Upgrade Level 3: 1st Ability/Passive Level 4: HP/DR Upgrade Level 5: 1st Ultimate Level 6: IR/KR Upgrade Level 7: IR/KR Upgrade Level 8: 1st Ability/Passive Upgrade Level 9: HP/DR Upgrade Level 10: 1st Ultimate Upgrade Level 11: IR/KR Upgrade Level 12: 2nd Ability/Passive Level 13: IR/KR Upgrade Level 14: HP/DR Upgrade Level 15: 2nd Ability/Passive Upgrade Level 16: IR/KR Upgrade Level 17: IR/KR Upgrade Level 18: 3rd Ability/Passive Level 19: HP/DR Upgrade Level 20: 1st Ultimate Upgrade #2 Level 21: IR/KR Upgrade Level 22: 3rd Ability Upgrade Level 23: IR/KR Upgrade Level 24: HP/DR Upgrade Level 25: 4th Ability Level 26: IR/KR Upgrade Level 27: IR/KR Upgrade Level 28: Random Ability Upgrade Level 29: HP/DR Upgrade Level 30: 1st Ultimate Upgrade #3 or 2nd Ultimate Abilities/Passives Whether your character receives an Ability or Passive will be determined at random, and then kept track of in your TRP About Section. In order to format it as seen above, just use the tools provided in the TRP About Editor as seen in the text: Switching Classes If your character wants to switch classes entirely (I.E From warrior to mage) , he/she will have to start over back at Level 1, though he/she can also switch back to their former class at any time while retaining the levels acquired before. If your character wants to switch to a different Specialization though, this won't have as much of an effect on their Level, depending on the Specialization''' '''they're switching to. If it is an Outlaw Rogue switching to an Assassination Rogue, they will only lose 20% of their levels. However if it is an Outlaw Rogue switching to a Subtlety Rogue, they would lose 50% of their levels.